Maybe It's Better To Forget
by FangirlTrash
Summary: What if Dipper had accidentally shot himself with the memory gun when he was defending himself against Ford in The Last Mabelcorn? Who knows what new, potentially better opportunities would open up to him? Rating might change.


**A/N: So…hey guys. I realize that no one is probably going to read this, but just in case someone does…I'm happy to present my first Gravity Falls fanfiction! This is also my first fanfiction on this site…yeet~ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! I haven't written anything in a long time, so the grammar might be a bit wonky at times. Also, if I need to correct anything, please tell me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! ^w^**

"Hand me the rift! Now, boy!"

Dipper was _terrified_. He clutched the rift in his hands, quickly backing away from Ford. His heart was pounding out of his chest. "Why were you really scanning my thoughts?" he asked. He quickly spotted the memory erasing gun to his left and grabbed it, pointing it straight at his uncle. "Are you Bill right now?!"

Ford tried his best to reason with the poor kid, "Now just, just calm down, p-"

"PINETREE?!" Dipper cried frantically, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO CALL ME?!"

Ford was getting frustrated. "I was going to say 'please,' kid!"

Dipper stopped at the back end of the room, raising the gun even higher, steadying his aim. "Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!"

Ford _had_ to stop Dipper before he shot the gun. "It's me, Dipper, it's your uncle!"

Dipper couldn't handle it. He shut his eyes tight and looked away as he began to charge the gun. "Trust no one," he repeated to himself, "trust no one, trust…"

Ford's eyes widened. "Hand it to me!"

It all happened so quickly. A beam of light shot out of the gun and bounced off of Ford's glasses, sending him stumbling back. It hit the ceiling and continued to bounce off until it was aiming straight at Dipper. Dipper gasped, trying to dodge it, but it was too quick. He felt a sharp pain, and then...darkness.

Dipper awoke to bright sunlight filtering through the triangular window. He fluttered his eyes open and sat up, quickly clutching his chest. "Ahh," he groaned to himself, "what happened…?" He rubbed his head, flinching a bit; it felt like he had been hit by a brick.

The twelve-year-old gazed around and noticed that he was in bed in his bedroom. Well, his _temporary_ bedroom. It was his second day staying in Gravity Falls for the summer. He glanced to his left and noticed that Mabel's bed had already been messily made, and his sister was nowhere to be found. He smiled, assuming that she was probably eager to make the most out of her day, and maybe find something interesting to do. After all, they would be here for the rest of the summer, and yesterday definitely hadn't been very eventful.

Dipper stretched, still feeling kind of weak. He probably slept in a weird position…maybe that's why his body ached so much. Though it was mostly his head that bothered him. Maybe he hit it on the wall while he was asleep or...something. Whatever it was, Dipper decided not to think about it as he got out of bed lazily, stifling a yawn as he stretched his legs. It felt as though he hadn't stood in forever.

That's when he froze. Dipper's eyes widened as he heard a soft sobbing coming from downstairs. He immediately knew that it was from Mabel. All other thoughts forgotten, he dashed down the stairs, making it all the way down just as he barely heard her whisper, "I just wish he would wake up."

He turned, noticing Mabel with tears flooding out of her closed eyes hugging Grunkle Stan for comfort as tightly as she could. Stan seemed distraught as well. He was hugging Mabel back, and it was obvious that he was trying hard not to cry himself. "I know, sweetie," he murmured, running his hand down her back, "I know."

Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly. Where they talking about him? "Um…guys?" he said, trying to get their attention.

Grunkle Stan opened his eyes, quickly gasping as he did. "Oh my god," was all he could say. Mabel, curious, opened her eyes as well, speechless as she saw Dipper standing in front of her in a seemingly perfect condition. "D-Dipper?" she asked, her voice quivering. She wiped away her tears with her sweater sleeve.

"Uhh, yeah," Dipper replied. He had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, he felt a tight embrace as Mabel darted over to him and hugged him, trying hard not to cry again. "I'm so happy you're okay," she cried with a smile. "We were beginning to think that you would never wake up! But then Ford said that you still had a steady pulse, and that you would awake sooner or later. Who knew he was a doctor, too?! Oh, and I got the unicorn hair! Ford made the barrier around the shack, so Bill won't be bothering us anymore! We also got a bunch of treasure! Who knew that unicorns were so selfish?"

Dipper's head was spinning. Ford? Unicorn hair? Bill? What was all of this supposed to mean? And why did Mabel act like he had been asleep for days? It had only been a night…hadn't it…? He hated to rain on Mabel's parade, but he really had to make some things clear to her, "Um, Mabel…we _just_ got to Gravity Falls. This is our second day here. It's the beginning of summer…isn't it?"

Mabel faltered, meeting Dipper's gaze. "No way…" she said, looking down. "So what Ford said was true? You might lose your memory of this entire summer?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What?" Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Dip-dop…it's almost the end of August. We're going home soon."

Dipper lowered his head. "But…how…I-"

"Dipper!" A sudden voice cut him off. Dipper jolted around to see a strange, tall man who nearly resembled Grunkle Stan stand behind him with an emotionless expression. "You're awake," the man said, pointing out the obvious.

The man looked up at Grunkle Stan. "How are his memories?" he asked, but Dipper's great uncle shook his head solemnly. "Not good," Grunkle Stan sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. The kid doesn't remember a thing."

Dipper almost felt scared now. It had seemed like a normal, June day. But now, all of the sudden he was being told that it was August? That he doesn't remember anything? But why didn't he? He tried to remember, but he couldn't recall anything. What…happened? Why was he like this? Dipper tried not to let his anxiety get the best of him, but he couldn't help it. Seriously…was he still dreaming? What was going on?!

He looked back up at the man, who was staring down at him. "Dipper," the man said in a stern voice, "come with me. We have some things to discuss."

Dipper couldn't do anything but nod. He had no idea who this man is, or why he looked so scarily similar to Grunkle Stan. The man beckoned him, and Dipper followed to the gift shop's vending machine. The twelve-year-old could do nothing but watch in question and amazement as the man pressed the machine's buttons in such an order that the entire thing opened up to reveal a passage of stairs behind it. Since when had _THAT_ been there?!

"Come," the man said, walking into the passage.

Dipper, frightened and lost, reluctantly followed. When he was on the other side, the man started to close the vending machine. The last thing he saw was his sister's face, obscured by her sleeves as she sobbed once again.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Should the chapters be longer? Be sure to tell me! I've never written a Gravity Falls fanfiction before, so I'm actually pretty curious to see how this turns out. Oh, and, I'm not exactly a quick updater, so it might be awhile before I write the next chapter? Hopefully not too long, but we'll have to unfortunately see. ;;**


End file.
